User blog:Sackchief/Official Wiki Character Wishlist
Here is the wiki's official character wishlist so far. If you have a favorite character not on here, just say so in the comments and I'll get to it. If a character on the list is confirmed it will become bolded. In order to be on the list the character must have made their first appearance in a video game. No exceptions Video Game Characters First Party PS1 *'Parappa the Rapper (PaRappa The Rapper)' *'Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal)' *Tomba (Tomba) *'Spike (Ape Escape)' *'Sir Daniel Fortesque (MedEvil)' *Alundra (Alundra) *Jersey Devil (Jersey Devil) *Dart (The Legend of Dragoon) *Blasto (Blasto) *Gabe Logan (Syphon Filter) *'Toro (Doko demo Issyo)' *Rudy (Wild Arms) *Vahn (Legend of Legaia) *Flint (Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins) PS2 *'Kratos (God Of War)' *'Sly (Sly Cooper)' *'Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet And Clank)' *'Jak and Daxter (Jak And Daxter)' *Wander (Shadow Of The Colossus) *Ico (Ico) *Gran Turismo Driver for WTF (Gran Turismo) *Golfer (Hot Shots Golf) *Bently (Sly Cooper) *Sig (Jak and Daxter) *Giant Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Specter (SOCOM) *Toan (Dark Cloud) *Max (Dark Chronicle) *Monica (Dark Chronicle) *Rau Utu (The Mark of Kri) *Zen the Spider Lily (Shinobido) *Jimmy (Ape Escape 2) *Yumi (Ape Escape 3) *Kei (Ape Escape 3) PS3 *'Fat Princess (Fat Princess)' *'Colonel Radec (Killzone 2)' *'Nathan Drake (Uncharted)' *'Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet)' *'Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS)' *'Nariko (Heavenly Sword)' *"Journey" Hero (Journey) *Tag (Modnation Racers) *Leonard (White Knight) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Ellie (The Last of Us) *Zeke (inFAMOUS) *The Beast (inFAMOUS 2) *Kessler (inFAMOUS) *'Emmett Graves (Star Hawks)' *Chimera (Resistance) *Nathan Hale (Resistance) *Kutaro (Puppeteer) *Finn (Sorcery) *Jodie Holmes (Beyond: Two Souls) *Scarlett Blake (Dead Nation) *Slayer of Demons (Demon's Souls) PS4 *Knack (Knack) *Delsin Rowe (inFAMOUS: Second Son) *Fetch Walker (inFAMOUS: First Light) *Grayson/Sir Galahad (The Order: 1886) *Swoop (LittleBigPlanet 3) *Toggle (LittleBigPlanet 3) *Oddsock (LittleBigPlanet 3) *Black Hunter (Bloodborne) *Sam (Uncharted 4) *Trico (The Last Guardian) *Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn) *Imp (Dreams) * PSP+PSVITA *'Kat (Gravity Rush)' *Uberhero (Patapon 3) *Iota (Tearaway) *Jean D'Arc (Jean D'Arc) *Prisoner (Freedom Wars) *Lil and Laarg (Escape Plan) *Yuna (Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational) Third Party Konami *Old Snake (Metal Gear Solid 4) *Naked Snake (Metal Gear Solid 3) *Harry Mason (Silent Hill) *Gray Fox (Metal Gear Solid) *'Raiden (Cyborg Ninja) (Metal Gear Solid)' *Alucard (Castlevania) *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) Square-Enix *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) *Eight (Dragon Quest VIII) *Chrono (Chrono Trigger) *Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) *Serge (Chrono Cross) *Noctis (Final Fantasy Versus XIII) *YoRHa No.2 Type B - 2B (NieR Automata) Capcom *Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) *'Dante (Devil May Cry)' *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Mega Man X (Mega Man X) *Zero (Mega Man X) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Maximo (Maximo: Ghosts to Glory) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Edward Falcon (Power Stone) *Amaterasu (Okami) Eidos *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Raziel (Legacy Of Kain) *Agent 47 (Hitman) *Gex (Gex) *Rico Rodriguez AKA Scorpion (Just Cause 2) *Mr. Mosquito (Mr. Mosquito) *Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) *JC Denton (Deus Ex: The Conspiracy) Activision *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro The Dragon (Spyro The Dragon) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Soap (Call of Duty 4) Namco *Klonoa (Klonoa) *Jin (Tekken) *'Heihachi Mishima (Tekken)' *Dr Dan & Dr Don (Point Blank) *Prince (Katamari Damachi) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Pacman(Pacman) *Dead Head Fred (Dead Head Fred) *Oliver (Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch) *Nightmare (Soul Caliber) *Sophitia (Soul Caliber) *Raven (Tekken) *The King of All Cosmos (Katamari Damachi) *The Chosen Undead (Dark Souls) Ubisoft *Altaïr Ibn La Ahad (Assassin's Creed) *Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed II) *Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed III) *Rayman (Rayman) *Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) *Nameless (Prince of Pesia 2008) *Nameless (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) *Jade (Beyond Good and Evil) *Aiden Pearce (Watch_Dogs) *Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed) *Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag) Valve *Chell (Portal) *Gordon Freeman (Half Life 2) *Heavy (Team Fortress 2) *Scout (Team Fortress 2) Rockstar *Claude (GTA III) *Carl Johnson (GTA San Andreas) *Niko Bellic (GTA IV) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Max Payne (Max Payne 2) *Cole Phelps (LA Noire) *Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) *Tommy Vercetti (GTA Vice City) THQ *War (Darksiders) *Death (Darksiders II) *Crypto (Destroy All Humans) Bethesda *Dragonborn (Skyrim) *Lone Wanderer (Fallout 3) *Vault Boy (Fallout series) 3D Realms *Duke Nukem *'Big Daddy (Bioshock)' Bioware *Shepard (Mass Effect) *Thane Krios (Mass Effect) EA *Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) *Ty (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Eddie Riggs (Brütal Legend) *Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge) Sega *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA) *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) Grasshopper Manufacture *Juliet Starling (Lollipop chainsaw) Lucasarts *Starkiller/Galen Marek (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) *Guybrush Threepwood (The Secret of Monkey Island) *Bounty Hunter (Star Wars 1313) *Manny Calavera (Grim Fandango) NetherRealm *Scorpion *Sub Zero Telltale Games *Lee Everett (The Walking Dead) * Clementine (Walking Dead: Season Two) * Asher/Rodrik Forrester (Game of Thrones) * Rhys and Fiona (Tales from the Borderlands) * Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) Atlus *Tatsuya (Persona 2) *Aigis (Persona 3) *Teddie (Persona 4) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Frum (3D Dot Game Heroes) *Vincent Brooks (Catherine) *Morgana (Persona 5) *Joker (Persona 5) Polytron *Gomez (FEZ) Spike Chunsoft *Monokuma (Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc) *Nagito Komaeda (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) Tecmo Koei *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Ayane (Dead or Alive) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Hitomi (Dead or Alive 3) *William (Nioh) Category:Blog posts